walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy
'The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy '''is the seventh novel in ''The Walking Dead ''series, based on the comic book of the same name. It was released on October 18th, 2016. It features Lilly Caul leading her group and dealing with new enemies. Synopsis For one brief moment, it seems Lilly and her plague-weary band of survivors might just engineer a better tomorrow. Banding together with other small town settlements, they begin a massive project to refurbish the railroad between Woodbury and Atlanta. The safer travel will begin a new post-apocalyptic era of trade, progress, and democracy. Little do they know, however, that trouble is brewing back home. Out of nowhere, a brutal new faction has attacked Woodbury while Lilly and the others have been off repairing the railroad. Now the barricades are burning. Adults have been murdered, children kidnapped. But why? Why subject innocent survivors to such a random, unprovoked assault? Lilly Caul and her ragtag posse of rescuers will soon discover the chilling answers to these questions and more as they launch a desperate mission to save the kidnapped children. But along the way, the dark odyssey will take them into a nightmarish series of traps and hellish encounters with incomprehensible swarms of undead. Plot Chapter One A little over a year has passed since the defeat of Jeremiah. Lilly has founded five new survivor communities, and recruited new people with common interests to her group. They have found a railroad to Atlanta, and have been clearing it for a year now. The survivors hit the twenty-five milestone during their day, and start to have dinner. A man named Cooper starts to complain to Lilly about the diesel they're using, and a woman named Jinx starts to threaten him to back off. Lilly calls it a day and survivors return to their home, only to discover that Woodbury has been under an attack for hours. Credits *Lilly Caul *David Stern *Thomas Dupree *Lucas Dupree *Bethany Dupree *Tiffany Slocum *Mercy Slocum *Jenny Coogan *Tyler Coogan *Norma Sutters *Miles Littleton *Jinx Tyrell *Ashley Lynn Duart *Mike Bell *Jack *Cooper Steeves *Theodore Bryce *Daniels *Sonny Hopkins *Soames *Camo Pants *Raymond Nalls *Glenn Markham *Callum *Lawrence *Johnny Musolino *Martin Haywood Boone *Arrow *Gypsy *Barbara Stern ''(Zombified) *Clint Sturbridge (Zombified) *Edna Dupree (Mentioned) *Violet Simms (Mentioned) *Tommy Klein (Mentioned) *Boyle (Mentioned) *Wrightman (Mentioned) *Haddie Kenworth (Mentioned) *Joel (Mentioned) *Harold Benjamin Stauback (Corpse) *Linda Sturbridge (Corpse) *May Carter (Corpse) *Rudy (Corpse) *Ian (Corpse) *Jack (Corpse) *Woodbury survivors *Haralson survivors *Moreland survivors *Atlanta Medical Center survivors *Sixteenth Street survivors. Deaths *Harold Benjamin Stauback *Clint Sturbridge *Linda Sturbridge *May Carter *Rudy *Ian *Jack *Mike Bell *Arrow *Miles Littleton *Soames *Sonny Hopkins *Camo Pants *Jinx Tyrell *Daniels *Glenn Markham *Callum *Lawrence'' (Assumed)'' *Boyle (Assumed) *Wrightman (Assumed) *Theodore Bryce *Barbara Stern *Haddie Kenworth (Mentioned) *Joel (Mentioned) *Cooper Steeves *Raymond Nalls *Several unnamed Woodbury residents *Several unnamed Haralson residents *Several unnamed Atlanta Medical Center residents *Four unnamed horses. Trivia *First appearance of Johnny Musolino. *First appearance of Martin Haywood Boone. *First (and last) appearance of Clint Sturbridge. *First (and last) appearance of Linda Sturbridge. *First (and last) appearance of May Carter. *First (and last) appearance of Rudy. *First (and last) appearance of Ian. *First (and last) appearance of Jack. *First (and last) appearance of Mike Bell. *First (and last) appearance of Arrow. *First (and last) appearance of Soames. *First (and last) appearance of Sonny Hopkins. *First (and last) appearance of "Camo Pants". *First (and last) appearance of Jinx Tyrell. *First (and last) appearance of Daniels. *First (and last) appearance of Glenn Markham. *First (and last) appearance of Callum. *First (and last) appearance of Lawrence. *First (and last) appearance of Theodore Bryce. *First (and last) appearance of Cooper Steeves. *First (and last) appearance of Raymond Nalls. *First mention of Haddie Kenworth. *First mention of Joel. *First mention of Edna Dupree. *First mention of Violet Simms. *First mention of Tommy Klein. *Last appearance of Harold Benjamin Stauback. *Last appearance of Miles Littleton. *Last appearance of Barbara Stern. *The book reveals it has been about four years since the outbreak started. Goofs/Errors *Through this novel, Harold's last name is spelled "Staubach". *Lilly is incorrectly called "Lily" during last chapter. *In the first chapter it is said that Lilly still mourns her lost pregnancy from Josh Hamilton when Austin was actually the father. References Category:Novels Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Books Category:The Walking Dead